The present invention relates to the field of audio notifications.
Currently, text exchange utilizes electronic messages which play a pivotal role in enterprise collaboration efforts. The electronic message can be delivered through various modes such as email, chat and Instant Messaging (IM) clients, wherein the messages are delivered in real-time. Conventionally, audio alerts are generated on the recipient's end device upon receipt of the electronic message. The generated audio alerts facilitate immediate notification of the user that a message has been received, and are designed to capture the attention of the user or electronic message recipient.
In enterprise collaboration efforts, group messages are often sent from one sender to a multitude of recipients within the same office environment (e.g., in an environment with an open office floorplan, where each message recipient has his or her own space in a larger shared office space). When the group message is received at the client machines of the group message recipients, the audio alerts are also generated on each of the group message recipients' client machines separately. Every member of the group message recipient list is thus notified that he or she has received an electronic message requiring his or her attention. Audio alert preferences are generally established at each client device individually, even in a shared environment where multiple individuals (including those that are not users of the respective client device) will be subject to hearing the notification alert.